


Maybe You Should Just Stay

by Volleyballchick_22



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballchick_22/pseuds/Volleyballchick_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that she hasn't seen Carm in four months and her palms are sweaty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You Should Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. I got a request on Tumblr to write a Carm and Ella fic and this is what came out of it.

Canada is cold and icy and Ella's already sure that she hates it. Her flight got delayed for an extra three hours and she almost lost her luggage...twice. The minute she steps off the plane all she wants to do is sleep and go back home. It's not that she didn't want to come to Canada in the first place, it's that she hasn't seen Carm in four months and her palms are sweaty. 

She patiently waits toward the front of the airport for Carm. They agreed to meet here so maybe they wouldn't be stuck in traffic. Ella's nervous because she's wearing sweats and Carm's oversized Red Stars hoody that Ella secretly stoled from her bag before she left for Boston. Her hair is a mess and she's positive that there are bags underneath her eyes.  
Ella stands on the tip of her toes to see over people. She doesn't spot Carm until a mess of curly hair appears in front of her and hugs her tightly. Ella laughs and feels the butterflies in her stomach.  
"I knew you missed me!"  
Carm smiles as she pulls away and reaches around Ella to grab her bags.  
"Whatever you say, Thunder-foot."  
Ella smiles brightly at the nickname and wraps her arm through Carm's. They quickly walk out of the airport, arms connected, heads ducked low, and talking amongst themselves. Carm quickly pops the trunk and puts Ella's bags in. She then gets into the drivers side of the car and cranks it.  
"Canada is freezing."  
Carm laughs at Ella as she warms her hands."Wimp."  
Ella sends a glare at Carm, causing another laugh to escape the Canadian's lips as she reaches over and laces her fingers through Ella's. Ella raises her eyebrows and looks down at their joined hands. She lightly smiles before looking up and smirking.  
"You sure you can only drive with one hand, Carm?"  
The older girl glances over at her and nods."Yup."

~~~

Ella's first actual day in Canada is spent sight seeing. They take a walk around a local park a few minutes from Carm's apartment and Ella is sure that she hates Canada's weather. It's cold and her legs won't quit shaking. She's still nervous because they haven't talked about what happened the night Carm left for Boston and it's suffocating her. She wants to bring it up, but she still has a week left before she has to board a plan back to the U.S. and that's enough time to mention it. But right now everything is perfect and she doesn't want to ruin it. 

They meet Erin and Tank back at Carm's apartment and Ella immediately tackles the Goal Keeper.  
"I did not give you permission to hug me, Peasant." Erin says in a proper tone, causing Carm and Tank both to laugh.  
"I don't care. I missed you!"  
Erin tries to free herself from the American's grasp, but fails."Carm, get you're girl off of me."  
The curly haired woman laughs before pulling Ella away.  
"You heard her, Ella." Carm says in a soft tone, her cheeks turning red from Erin's words.  
The blonde pouts, but doesn't let the arm Carm keeps around her waist go unnoticed.  
"So what made you finally decide to come to this amazing country?" Tank questions as she flops down next to Erin on the couch.  
Ella lightly ducks her head and shrugs. Erin snorts and shakes her head at the girls sudden shyness.  
"Looks like little Ella is embarrassed to admit it."  
"Erin." Carm says in a stern tone, one she would always have to use to keep her friend from teasing Ella all the time.  
"Carmelina."  
Tank eyes the two before curling her legs underneath her."I'm serious. What made you come visit?"  
Ella looks up at Tank."I'll tell you later."  
For Ella the atmosphere turns from fun and teasing to awkward and weird in a matter of five minutes, so she throws up an "awkward palm tree" then excuses herself to Carm's room. Tank and Erin leave after another twenty minutes.

~~~

Carm doesn't bring up Tank's question until the day before Ella has to leave. They're spending a night in, eating bad takeout and watching movies they've seen a million and one times. But it feels like how it once was in Chicago and Ella wouldn't change it for the world. 

Carm asks the simple question after she hangs up from the Chinese restaurant twenty minutes down the street. She lightly grabs Ella's hand in front of her (a thing she's been doing a lot since Ella arrived) and plays with Ella's fingers.  
"So what made you finally decide to come to this amazing country?" She questions, mimicking Tank's words and features.  
A light chuckle escapes the Forward's lips before she nervously catches her bottom lip in between her teeth."I wanted to see you."  
It's much easier to admit it to just Carm than it is to other people, Ella decides when she sees the serious expression on the Defender's face.  
"I know. I wanted to see you, too." Carm admits, slowly. She quickly notices Ella's furrowed eyebrows and knows what is coming next."There's something else, isn't there?"  
Ella nods and looks down at her and Carm's hands."I'm gonna go get something to drink."  
She quickly stands and walks into the kitchen.  
"Ella."

She's stalling and Carm knows it. She's nervous and her palms are sweating and she's scared to talk about the thing that happened four months ago. Ella stands in front of the sink, gripping the sides till her knuckles turn white.  
"Ella, please talk to me." Carm softly pleased as she lightly grabs her arm.  
Ella slowly turns around and searches Carm's eyes for a moment."I wanna talk about the kiss, Carm."  
Her face falls for a moment."Oh."  
"It-It's just that we kissed and we haven't seen each other in four months and you've been really nice and all since I've arrived. And you've been holding my hand every chance you get and I just wanna talk about it before I leave, and I know that it's unfair of me to bring it up the night before I leave, but-"  
Carm's hand covers Ella's mouth and the American's eyes widen.  
"Ella, calm down for a moment."  
Ella grabs her wrist and pulls her hand away before nodding and looking down at her feet. Carm places her thumb and index finger underneath Ella's chin and slowly tilts her head up.  
"Ella, I kissed you four months ago because I liked you, and I thought that I'd never get the chance to tell you again."  
Liked. Carm used the term liked. As in she doesn't anymore, that's all that registers in Ella's brain.  
"Oh."  
"It's not unfair of you to bring it up now, it was unfair of me to kiss you when I knew we wouldn't see each other again for a while. I probably gave you mixed signals and you've been stressing over this for months now, huh?"  
Ella nods and swallows thickly."Sorta."  
Carm snorts."Sorta means yes in Ella language." She pauses and notices something in her eyes."Ella, I know you're hair is blonde, well not naturally, but I figured that you'd be getting the hints by now."  
Eyebrows furrow and Ella looks up at Carm with a confused expression."What hints?"  
Carm rolls her eyes and pulls Ella forward till they're literally a breath away from one another."I still like you, Doofus."  
Before Ella can even process her words Carm is leaning forward and gently kissing her. 

~~~

They didn't sleep. They spent the entire night cuddled up together on Carm's couch talking about everything. Especially their relationship. Carm admitted that she started having feelings for Ella after their very first episode of the show and Ella admitted that she didn't realize her feelings before they kissed the first time. Carm teases Ella more about how sappy it was that she flew all the way across the world to start a relationship with Carm, with Ella arguing that it wasn't her first game plan.  
Carm's alarm goes off, signaling that they only have an hour before they have to leave to take Ella to the airport.  
"Why do we always end up getting together before the others leaves?" Ella groans into Carm's neck.  
She shrugs and lightly squeezed the Forward's sides."Bad timing."  
"Well, we seem to have a lot of it."  
Carm nervously bites her lip before pulling back and looking at Ella."Well maybe we should try our luck with this bad timing."  
Ella's eyebrows furrow."What do you mean?"  
"Maybe you should just stay."  
"Stay here? In Canada?"  
Carm nods."In Canada with me. Just until we work things out."  
Ella frowns before leaning forward and lightly pecking her on the lips."Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"Okay, as in I'll stay in Canada with you."


End file.
